


Coming of age

by Barterfinn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Child Abuse, Extremely Underage, Lolicon, M/M, Pedophilia, Secrets, Sexual Abuse
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-23 16:00:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20010970
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Barterfinn/pseuds/Barterfinn
Summary: Freddy has a secret nobody knows. He can never tell anyone either. He needs to learn control or his already dark past could become much darker





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This story is a mixture of porn and like s drama maybe? Idk. Kinda my first time writing

Freddy didn't like any of the girls at his Merriam High. He told everyone he was gay, which was half true considering he _did_ like some of the boys, but that wasn't really it. What really was going on was he much preferred the girls at Clark Elementary or even the headstart/preschool girls.  
There was just..... something about them. Their innocence maybe? The fact most of them had little to no sexual experience? Maybe it was even the sexual abuse from his uncle that led to Freddy being a sexually aggressive child that made him this way. He wasn't really sure. All he knew was how unbelievably sexy a little girl looked with her legs spread in front of you while you rub her through her panties.  
He'd already had a couple girls from the elementary over for 'playdates'. It really wasn't as hard to molest as one would think. He was a fairly respectable member of his community so people easily trusted him with their kids. Honestly without knowing his secret... tastes, anyone would probably trust him. He got decent grades, did his best to volunteer around town when he could, was in the school band, had a good group of friends, and of course he was the cheapest option for babysitting. He liked to tell people "I'd do it for free but I have to make money somehow" and then flash them his most charming smile he could muster. If only they knew what that smile hid and how many tiny pussies those lips had kissed.


	2. Clarice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The story of the first girl that started Freddy's problem

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this on my phone so the formatting is super weird at some points. I’ll get to a computer and edit ASAP. I just really wanted to post this chapter

The first time Freddy saw a little girl's pussy he was only 6. A family friend had come to visit and brought their 7 year old daughter, Clarice, along. She was a sexually aggressive child because, unknown to anyone else at the time, her mommy and daddy had been playing with her since they brought her home from the hospital. 

"Freddy's do you wanna play a game with me?" She asked him in the sweetest voice possible.

"Okay! I like games! What we gonna play? I wanna play hide and seek" Said Freddy. He was an excitable child and absolutely loved hide and seek. 

"Nuh uh, I have something waaaaay better than hide and seek. Follow me." Freddy froze. He couldn't believe his ears. Something better than his favorite game? Impossible. he was sure nothing could beat the sheer joy of being the best hider ever. He was intrigued nonetheless. What could possibly be better than hide and seek?

He followed her into the guest room and waited for further instructions. He was almost shaking with excitement. "okay this game doesn't really have a name yet but there's two goals of the game, the first is to make the other person shake and giggle by tickle tickling them in special places," Clarice paused to make sure Freddy was listening. His eyes were glued to her. "The second goal is the person being tickled has to ignore it for as long as possible." She continued. 

"Uhhhh where's the special place we tickle?" Freddy questioned. Clarice was waiting for him to ask that. Now the real fun begins

"Well to show you, you gotta be nekkid" 

"Okay!" Being only six, Freddy still didn't have much of a grasp of modesty yet. He still enjoyed stripping down and running around the house naked. He took all his clothes off and stood there; his boyhood shrunk a bit from how chilly it was in the room. 

Clarice wasted no time; she immediately went and grabbed his little boy cock and started stroking it.

“Clari what you doing? That feels weird” Freddy said timidly. So many thoughts were racing through his mind, but mostly he could only focus on how good it felt. Then Clarice decided it was time to use her mouth. Just the tip at first, swirling her tongue around it flicking over his urethra a few times. Then she put all four inches in her mouth and really got to work.   
  
Freddy was in a world of bliss. “Does that feel good Freddy?” Clarice whispered to him in the sexiest voice a seven year old could muster. 

  
“I um Clari I think th-that I found found something I l-like uhh better than hide and seek” he moaned. He felt pleasure in every atom of his being and the only thing he thought was why he didn’t play this game sooner, and with that Freddy had his first, dry, orgasm.

  
“ Okay okay! My turn now!” Clarice whisper yelled while jumping around excitedly. She quickly lifted her skirt, she rarely wore any panties because her daddy liked accidental pussy peeks, and laid down with her legs spread.

  
Freddy took a moment to recover but then eagerly went to inspect his friend when he noticed what appeared to be a problem. “Ummm Clari where’s your uh your thingy” he questioned. 

  
“I don’t have one silly. I’m a girl!” Freddy still didn’t really get it but he decided maybe he should ask later. “What do I even do here” poor Freddy was really confused. He’s never seen anything like this. 

“There’s like a little button on the top, try licking and touching there “ she told him. He looked really close and found the ‘button’. He touched it and Clarice jumped a bit!   
“Oh no did I hurt you? I’m sorry please don’t tell on me!”

” No no Freddy it didn’t hurt. It just feels really good like almost too good.” She couldn’t articulate it at the time but the word she was looking for was overstimulated. Truth is she’d been touching herself the whole time she was playing with Freddy. She couldn’t resist when it was so hot to see another kid be pleasures and taught by her.   
“Oh okay. I’ll keep going” he put his mouth gently on her little button and gave it the softest of kisses. Then he licked slowly and lightly like he would a lollipop he wanted to savor.   
Clarice’s eye’s started to roll and her toes started to curl. She was close. Freddy was a natural a pussy eating. The only person better was her daddy. She started to, involuntarily buck her hips a little. She wanted more of Freddy’s mouth.   
Freddy actually was enjoying himself. Clarice looked like she was having fun, and the weird juice leaking out of her tasted nice and slightly sweet. He started to suck a little on her button. That’s what sent her over the edge.   
“Hhhh thank you Freddy it feels so so good. Thank you for making me cum” Freddy had never heard that word before but it sounded good so he didn’t worry.   
“ you’re welcome Clari!” He said with a big smile. He was proof of himself for some reason. He felt like he accomplished something.   
Clarice snapped herself out of her post orgasm haze. “ okay that was fun but let’s get out of here before anyone sees we’re gone. Tell me when you Wanda play again” 

Freddy had a feeling he was going to play this game a lot from now on. 


End file.
